


200 Followers Celebration Fic

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate use of prosthetic technology, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vibrators, lotor is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: This is the sensual prosthetic fitting fic. No redeeming value; it’s just porn.





	200 Followers Celebration Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salt_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/gifts).



“This is for you,” Lotor said, gesturing to the crate on the table. “My own design, with a few modifications I’m sure we’ll both enjoy.”

Sendak frowned; Lotor sounded far too pleased with himself, for one thing. And Sendak had an idea of what this might be, but-? 

He opened the crate. A new prosthetic arm, as he’d thought, but better proportioned than his old one. It looked like it was actually the same size as his remaining arm. And rather than the clunky design the Druids employed, this had all the same sinuous lines Lotor favored on everything from his ships to his uniforms. 

“It’s... _ beautiful _ ,” Sendak said. He’d had a number of upgrades over the years, but this one… It looked so graceful and easy to use. “Thank you.”

“I can install it now, if you like,” Lotor offered. From anyone else, it would have been a sincere offer, but Sendak was ninety percent sure that Lotor had an ulterior motive here. He just didn’t know what it was. Yet.

Still, it wasn’t like Lotor would harm him. 

“Alright,” Sendak agreed. The sooner it was installed, the sooner he could get used to it. 

Lotor pulled up a chair and brought out a toolkit, as if he’d been prepared, although it was equally likely that he’d been tinkering with something else before Sendak came in. 

Lotor uncoupled Sendak’s prosthetic with practiced ease and set it aside. Sendak rolled his shoulders; he was used to it, but it was still heavy.

Lotor smiled softly to himself. “I’ve used a new luxite alloy for the prosthetic,” he said, laying out various tools. “Strong, durable, but lightweight. The molecular structure is...unique. It won’t require charging, as the properties of the alloy allow it to harness kinetic energy from day-to-day activity, and will also absorb energy from attacks.”

“You didn’t need to do this,” Sendak demurred, though he was quite pleased.

Lotor looked up. “I want to. I want you to have the very best of everything. Besides, designing and building it myself allowed me some measure of...discretion.”

Sendak frowned again, but he probably wasn’t going to get to the bottom of that until after Lotor installed it, if at all.

Lotor made a few minor adjustments to the anchor piece embedded in Sendak’s shoulder. With the prosthetic uncoupled, he couldn’t feel anything anyway, but Lotor’s movements were as graceful and gentle as they always were when he did fine technical work. 

“Alright…” he said finally. “Are you ready?”

Sendak nodded.

Lotor lifted the new prosthetic from its box almost reverently and set about attaching it. “It will take a few minutes to integrate properly,” he said, not lifting his eyes from his work. “It may be uncomfortable at first, but that should pass within the hour-“

“I know,” Sendak said, half-amused. “I’ve done this before.”

“Of course,” Lotor said.  

He finished the attachment in intent silence, before finally sitting back. “Alright… You know how this works. Activate it, and it’ll take a few minutes to boot up for the first time.”

“It’s so…light,” Sendak said. All of his previous prosthetics had been huge and heavy -an appropriate show of power and strength for someone of his standing, but not the most comfortable -but Lotor had made this one more realistic, more life-like. Gods, he could probably sleep with it still attached, if he wanted. “It’s amazing.”

Lotor smiled almost shyly. “I’m glad you like it.”

Sendak activated the prosthetic, and as soon as the power kicked on, it was like he wasn’t even wearing a prosthetic. Almost like he had his arm back for real, like he didn’t have a hunk of metal hanging off his shoulder. 

Sensations like electric shocks buzzed up and down, but they weren’t painful; just part of the integration process, as the synthetic nerves connected and began transmitting. 

Lotor carefully stroked the back of the prosthetic hand. “Can you feel that?”

Sendak could. He’d expected the sensation to be muted, indistinct, but this… This felt  _ real _ , like Lotor was touching his flesh hand, like there was no difference between his flesh hand and the prosthetic. He was speechless -the technology had come a long way, but never this far, never-

“It feels natural, doesn’t it?” Lotor asked softly. “Your brain can’t tell the difference between the synthetic nerves and your real ones. It’s the luxite alloy, mostly, and a few modifications of my own. I won’t bore you with the details, but I- I hope you like it.”

“Of course I like it,” Sendak breathed. He had no idea how much time Lotor had spent on this, when he had so many other projects he was working on, but- He cupped Lotor’s cheek with his flesh hand, forcing him to meet his eye. “I cannot thank you enough. This is...amazing. I am blown away. Just...thank you, Lotor.”

Lotor smiled gently, sadly. “You still won’t touch me with it.” 

“...What?”

Lotor sighed and glanced away. “You won’t touch me the way you used to. And I miss it. I can’t give you back your arm, but I thought… This is as close as I can get right now, and if it’s not good enough…” He laughed hollowly. “Look, let’s just…”

“I- I didn’t want to hurt you. Those were weapons, not something I wanted to-“

”You are not a weapon,” Lotor said firmly, intensely. “And you are in control. I trust you, and I know you won’t hurt me. But if it was the sensory deficit, then…” He brought the prosthetic to his lips, kissing softly over the knuckles, and Sendak- Sendak could feel his breath ghosting over the metal surface, the heat from his body, how soft his lips were…

”This is not a weapon,” Lotor said. “It is whatever you wish it to be. It can bring pain and death, or incredible pleasure, or… it can just be. The choice is yours.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you like it?”

” _ Yes _ . It’s incredible, Lotor.  _ You’re _ incredible, my love. I just…I’d rather touch you with my own hand, not some...machine.”

“This is as close as I can get. I want to feel both of your hands on me… I’ll love you no matter what, but I do miss it, and if there is any way I can have that again…”

“Will you give me time to- to get used to it? I know you don’t think I’ll hurt you, but I could, on accident, and that’s the very last thing I want.”

”Yes, of course. Take all the time you need.” He stood and bent down to kiss the top of Sendak’s head. “Just...think about it, alright?” 

“Of course.” 

* * *

Lotor looked up when the door slid open. 

It was Sendak, of course; no one else had the codes. 

He seemed… not angry, exactly, but certainly... _ stern _ . “Lotor.”

“Yes, darling?” Lotor asked. 

“Do you want to explain to me why my new arm vibrates?”

_ Oh _ . Oh, yes, that would do it. “I did say that I wanted you to touch me,” Lotor offered nonchalantly. He’d wondered how long it would take Sendak to figure out some of the less standard features; apparently, only two days.

“I was in a  _ meeting _ ,” Sendak hissed. 

And yet he still wasn’t angry. “That’s hardly my fault.”

“You made my prosthetic into a sex toy!” 

“Technically, it has many uses, including as a shoulder massager. Why does your mind always go to-“

“Lotor.”

“You don’t even have to use that feature. I can disable it, if you want.”

Sendak smiled, and if they had been facing each other across the battlefield, Lotor probably would have been deathly afraid. As it was, he had to shift subtly in his seat to relieve some of the pressure on his cock.

“Oh, no, I’m definitely going to use it,” Sendak replied, stepping inexorably closer. 

Lotor shrank back a little, but that was part of the game. “I suppose you’ve considered my request, then.”

“You could have just asked, you know. Or told me about your little modifications. But instead…” He shook his head, and if Lotor didn’t know better, he would have thought that Sendak was supremely disappointed.

But since he did know better… 

“What am I going to do with you?” Sendak continued. 

“I don’t know,” Lotor replied. “What are you going to do with me?”

Sendak pretended to ponder it for a moment, before scooping Lotor up and tossing him over his shoulder so suddenly that Lotor yelped in surprise.

His cock throbbed, though, even as Sendak carried him back towards the bedroom. 

“I suppose,” Sendak said, setting Lotor down on the bed, “that I can do whatever I want with you. Isn’t that right?”

Lotor nodded, biting his lower lip. 

“You are a terrible, terrible menace,” Sendak growled. “Every time I look at my new arm, I’ll be thinking of this moment, and everything I’m going to do to you. Is that what you wanted? My thoughts to always be on you?”

Lotor nodded again. “It’s a reminder to always come back to me. A reminder of all the things you’ll miss if you’re dead.” 

“I think you’re just impossible to satisfy. You always want more, and you can never just  _ ask _ .” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Sendak stepped back. “Strip,” he ordered. “If you want to play games, then we will.” 

Lotor swallowed before standing to follow Sendak’s directions. Sendak watched, acting impassive, but Lotor knew him too well.

“What other modifications did you make?” Sendak asked.

“Temperature controls,” Lotor replied. “But that’s it.”

Sendak made a disbelieving sound as he sat on the bed. “Come here.”

Lotor did, without hesitation. 

“I suppose we should put your mouth to better use than making excuses and being snarky,” Sendak said, running his thumb over Lotor’s lower lip. “Kneel.”

Lotor did, though he felt a little breathless. This wasn’t something Sendak asked for often, but… 

“I had been wondering what you meant by ‘modifications that we’d both enjoy’,” Sendak said. “But I suppose we both know how much I like making a mess of you. I’m just not sure if you should be rewarded for pulling something like this.”

Lotor hadn’t even considered that. He’d thought that Sendak wouldn’t be able to resist trying out the new features; the idea that Sendak might actually withhold it was…

“Fortunately for you,” Sendak continued, “I have no self-control when it comes to you.” He used the prosthetic to tilt Lotor’s chin up and pressed a finger to Lotor’s lips.

Lotor took it in his mouth immediately, flicking his tongue over the pad of the finger, sucking on it the way he was going to suck Sendak’s cock in a few minutes. He lifted his eyes to Sendak’s, maintaining eye contact as he took the finger even deeper.

This prosthetic was more proportionate than Sendak’s previous ones, but Sendak was still larger than him, and his hands were… Well.

“And, I suppose…” Sendak said, a barely-there breathlessness giving him away, “perhaps you do deserve a reward for what a good job you did. The sensors are so…” 

It was an effort for Lotor to resist touching himself, but he really wanted to wait for Sendak to touch him, and hopefully, it would be well worth it. 

It usually was. 

Sendak pulled the prosthetic away, which made Lotor whine a little. “You know,” Sendak drawled, “a mind as brilliant as yours should be put to better use, but I can’t say I’m surprised. You and I both know how filthy you can be.” 

Not that Sendak had much room to speak.

“If I may,” Lotor said, “the prosthetic can detach and operate independently of its base.”

Since Lotor was more-or-less at face level with Sendak’s cock, he couldn’t not notice the way it twitched in Sendak’s flightsuit. 

“Is that so?” Sendak said disinterestedly. 

Lotor hummed and rubbed his cheek against the inside of Sendak’s knee, still refusing to break eye contact. This was a battle of wills, but win or lose, the outcome would be  _ memorable _ . 

Sendak used the prosthetic to release the catches in his flightsuit and freed his cock, before giving himself a few strokes he didn’t need. He couldn’t quite contain the rumbling sounds of pleasure that came from deep in his chest.

It was quite a show, from Lotor’s perspective, but he really would have liked to be a more active participant. 

Sendak tangled his flesh hand in his hair, pulling him forward with a little more force than he would have used normally. Still, Lotor couldn’t help but moan. This was exactly what he wanted. He shifted a little on his knees, widening his stance, an open invitation, even as he began lapping at the tip of Sendak’s cock.

“You can do better than that,” Sendak said.

Lotor took his cock into his mouth up to the first ridge, humming an agreement. Of course he  _ could _ ; he could do whatever he set his mind to. 

Even so, Sendak’s cock was…  _ large _ , which made going down on him a rather messy and undignified endeavor. Not that Sendak minded, and Lotor rather liked having that sort of power over him, and therefore…

It was more than worth it. 

He focused his attention on sucking Sendak’s cock, on forcing groans out of him, so he hadn’t noticed that Sendak was multitasking until the wet-but-warm fingers of the prosthetic pressed up against his entrance. He was surprised enough that he choked a little.

Sendak smoothed his hair back. “Careful,” he said warningly. 

Lotor whined; he  _ wanted _ , but he wasn’t sure if-

“You can behave yourself,” Sendak said. “Right?”

Lotor shivered, and nodded as best he could.

“Good boy,” Sendak said approvingly. “Keep going.” 

Sendak’s cock really was too big for him to swallow completely; still, he did his best. It really wasn’t a length issue, so much as a “Lotor could only open his mouth so far without dislocating his jaw” issue. Also, fangs. 

Either way, Sendak did seem to appreciate his effort, rewarding him by pushing two of the prosthetic’s fingers into him, making him moan. They were warm, and they stretched him so well, playing with him so nicely…

Sendak always knew exactly how to take him apart. 

The fingers curled, pressing into every sensitive place within him, and he tried to push back against the sensation -it was nice, but it wasn’t  _ enough _ -but Sendak tugged on his hair again. “Keep still.”

Lotor whined, and Sendak grinned far too smugly. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” he crooned. 

Naturally, that was when the vibrations started.

It was a miracle that Lotor managed to avoid sinking his fangs into something.

Sendak pulled him off his of cock -a good move on his part -and upped the vibrations. 

It felt so  _ good _ . Better than Lotor had imagined, when he built the prosthetic. His entire body was a live wire, coursing with this energy, pushing him closer and closer and closer-

The vibrations stopped.

Lotor glared up at Sendak, completely betrayed. 

Sendak brushed the tears on his cheek away. “It’s alright. I’ll give you what you want.” That evil grin was back. “Eventually.”

Lotor shivered, and for the first time, he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have given Sendak this kind of power. 

Sendak leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You don’t get to come until I do, alright?”

Lotor nodded. 

“You look so pretty on your knees. So good for me.” He guided the tip of his cock back into Lotor’s mouth, not going as deep as before; the tip was the most sensitive part, anyway. 

At the same time, the vibrations started again, not as strong as before. A nice tease, really, and Lotor couldn’t help but roll his hips back into it. 

“Perfect,” Sendak breathed, and Lotor moaned around Sendak’s cock, even as he lapped and sucked on it. 

Sendak came a few moments later. There was too much for Lotor to swallow, and some of it dripped down his chin.

”So beautiful and good for me,” Sendak murmured.

The prosthetic was removed from Lotor’s ass, and Lotor whined. Sendak had promised-

“Come here,” Sendak said, the arm once more in its rightful place. 

Sendak offered him no help getting to his feet, but finally Lotor managed just long enough to sink into Sendak’s lap. 

Sendak kissed him, and Lotor did his best to kiss back, but it was difficult to concentrate. He needed-

Three of the prosthetic’s fingers pushed into him, vibrating and  _ warm,  _ stretching and pressing, searching… 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Sendak said, breaking the kiss so Lotor could try to breathe. “Perhaps one day, we’ll see if you can take the whole hand. You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you? And I’d enjoy watching you lose your mind.”

Lotor pressed his forehead against Sendak’s shoulder, trembling and overwhelmed, but desperately needing-

The vibrations got stronger, and then Sendak bit at that sensitive place under his jaw, and-

Everything whited out for a moment, but when he regained awareness, he was still in Sendak’s lap, so he hadn’t lost too much time. 

“Are you alright?” Sendak asked.

“Mm…”

Sendak laughed softly. “Finally wore you out, huh?” He kissed Lotor’s cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” He set Lotor on the bed, and got up to get a damp cloth to wipe Lotor’s face and between his legs (in that order). 

Lotor started purring under his gentle ministrations. 

Eventually, Sendak curled up around him. “I really do like the new arm,” he said. “You did a very excellent job on it. But you also have a really dirty mind sometimes.”

”Sometimes?” Lotor asked. 

Sendak laughed. 


End file.
